Cruel
by Miss Wong
Summary: Perdió algo que jamás fue de su propiedad y aún así siente que ya no le queda nada. Sonríe, morboso, pensando que extrañará la sensación de sus espinas clavándose en su piel, enterrándose en lo más profundo. Y Jean sangra de nuevo. Mikasa es hermosa, salvaje, cruel… Y nunca será suya. Viñeta. Jeankasa.


**«Cruel»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Perdió algo que jamás fue de su propiedad y aún así siente que ya no le queda nada. Sonríe, morboso, pensando que extrañará la sensación de sus espinas clavándose en su piel, enterrándose en lo más profundo. Y Jean sangra de nuevo. Mikasa es hermosa, salvaje, cruel… Y nunca será suya. Viñeta. Jeankasa.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Jean forever alone._

* * *

_**—o—**_

(Mikasa es hermosa)

Su belleza duele. Es como una rosa repleta de espinas, esas que los niños insensatos arrancan y sin notarlo se pinchan, y chillan, olvidando por completo la belleza de la exótica flor para observar horrorizados la espina incrustada entre sus dedos, sangrando.

Y pocos comprenden la advertencia peligrosa de las rosas (no me toques) que exclaman a gran voz la oscura neblina que envuelve esa belleza deslumbrante (si me tocas, sufrirás.)

(—Eh, Mikasa, ¿quieres ir a entrenar?

_No me toques._

—Tal vez luego. Eren está buscándome.

_Sufrirás_.)

Y Jean eso lo sabe muy bien.

(Mikasa es salvaje)

—¿De qué sirve perseguir a una criatura salvaje? —_decía_ Marco—. De nada. Si persigues a una cierva, solo consigues asustarla. Lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte quieto dónde estás, y confiar en que, con el tiempo, la cierva vaya hacia ti.

Entonces Jean se sienta con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa y espera. La observa desde lo lejos como un temible cazador, la hermosa cierva que se pavonea con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos rasgados por los comedores principales, llamando la atención de todos incluso si ella no desea hacerlo. Pero el tiempo pasa y Mikasa no se acerca ni siquiera un poco y Jean siente que su presencia se resbala como agua entre los dedos, salvaje e indomable.

(Aún puede sentir la cicatriz de esa espina que se enterró en su dedo el día que la conoció.)

Todavía sangra, y ocasionalmente debe llevarse el dedo a la boca para limpiar la herida porque duele, duele demasiado. Es pequeña pero terriblemente profunda y Jean no está del todo seguro si algún día sanará.

Mikasa no es suya, nunca lo será, pero Jean es consciente que cada fibra de su ser le pertenece. Sus labios (esos que cada mañana al despertar susurran el suave nombre de una morena de ojos rasgados, _Mi-ka-sa_), la punta de sus dedos que trazarían caminos indefinidos por su piel, escribiendo una historia que le haría contener la respiración y cerrar pesadamente los párpados; y sus rodillas, que se hincarían por ella en un valle repleto de rocas como el sumiso que nunca fue.

Pero todo eso ella lo sabe.

(Mikasa es cruel)

Mikasa no es malvada, ni retorcida, ni rencorosa. Es cruel.

Si una tormenta derriba una casa no dirías que la tormenta es malvada, es cruel. Actúa conforme a su naturaleza y, desgraciadamente, produce daños. Daños que se hacen evidentes cuando Jean permanece parado bajo las húmedas nubes que amenazan una tormenta, esperando una respuesta, y Mikasa calla porque cree que no hay nada que valga la pena decir y todos saben que Mikasa es una muchacha de pocas palabras.

—Ya sabes lo que yo siento, Jean…

(_Te amo, te amo… ¿por qué demonios no puedes ver eso?_)

—… no tengo nada para decirte.

—Yo te am-

(No me toques, sufrirás.)

Mikasa se marcha en silencio casi rozando su hombro con el suyo y Jean, abatido, estira su mano para sostener su muñeca, esa que tiene la textura suave y delicada de un pétalo de rosa (no te vayas, no te vayas, no…) y como una cruel flor se escapa de su piel casi de inmediato mientras sus espinas rasguñan su carne, enterrándose en lo más profundo. Y Jean sangra de nuevo.

La lluvia cae sobre su cuerpo y no es suficiente para limpiar sus heridas. Sus brazos no se mueven y sus párpados no se molestan en pestañear. Perdió algo que jamás fue de su propiedad y aún así siente que ya no le queda nada. Sonríe, morboso, pensando que extrañará la sensación de sus espinas clavándose en su piel, porque aunque solo es dolor ella le hace sentir _algo_. Una chispa, un fuego, doloroso o no.

(Mikasa es hermosa, salvaje, cruel…)

Y nunca será suya.

* * *

Jeankasa para matar el rato.

Algunas de las frases le pertenecen a mi adorado _Patrick Rothfuss._

¿Merezco algún **review?** ;)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
